Of Creepypasta and Roses
by NightbringerX
Summary: A certain Rose gets on to many peoples nerves and they decide she needs to learn a lesson.


**A little idea had about a certain cookie lover reading far to much creepypasta much to the chargin of everyone else, should be funny remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

"But Weiss he's a psycho murdering clown please!" Ruby begged her girlfriend to allow her to sleep in her bed, but Ruby's new tendency of jolting in the middle of the night had thrown Weiss of the bed far to many times for her to feel sympathy.

She simply looked up from her work and shook her head, the younger girl's eyes dropped in fear, and normally it was this look that would break Weiss's heart and completely do whatever Ruby required, but she hadn't slept soundly in a week, and she was not about to sacrifice another night of sleep just so they could repeat the process all over again. So she sighed as she shook her head again, this time though Ruby dropped to her knee's pleading for the heiress to allow her access to her bed, which was actually pretty good groveling.

"Please,Please,Please,Please,Please..." it went on and on for what seemed like a good twenty minutes. It kept going until Yang threw a pillow at her little sister knocking her over with a loud thud.

Yang got up now and marched over to her "For the love of anything holy, be quiet rubes. The lack of sleep your causing me split ends! That and you've caused Blake to start sleeping outside." she stated quite angrily as her once luscious mane was now starting to become quite mangy as when Weiss couldn't sleep she didn't get to nor Blake who was now outside napping in a tree to make up for lost time.

"But Laughing Jack will get me. And she's outside what about Slender Man or Ticci Toby?! Doesn't Blake understand the dangers of these beings?" Ruby asked fearfully only for Yang to groan in disbelief.

Finally realizing Ruby was absolutely serious she moved over to Weiss "Your coming with me princess." she stated grabbing the back of her coat, then started to drag her from the room much to her annoyance.

"Where are we going?" the Heiress asked as the door to there dorm closed behind them.

"Ren. I have an idea on how to fix our problems tonight." she stated simply knocking on team JNPR'S room. Which was quickly answered by a certain redhead.

Pyrrha looked to Yang and then Weiss was still sort of being dragged "Ah what's going on?" she asked utterly confused to the nature of this visit "And why are you dragging Weiss?" which was a question thought she should have asked first.

"Not important is Ren here?" Yang asked quickly.

"Yes?" Pyrrha nodded cautiously in response "Why do you need him?"

"I need him to make a few costumes, and he made Nora's sloth costume right?" she inquired earning a nod from the amazon. "Good."

* * *

"Your time is up!" at the noise Ruby bolted from her bed surveying the room. She was scared for a moment, but quickly chalked it up to a nightmare as she turned to her partner deciding it be best to maybe sleep with her tonight. Being quiet she gently shook Weiss trying to rouse her from her sleep, but was surprised when she wouldn't stir, usually she'd be mad at this point.

"Weiss.." she shook the heiress as she whispered quietly. "Hey Weiss?" worried she shook her harder. "Weiss get up now!" scared, she rolled her over only to scream. In her chest was a knife, her eyes shut in an eternal slumber, but her mouth was opened in a sickened scream which brought tears to Ruby's eyes as she felt sick.

She heard steps turning her head only to see a slender girl, one of her eyes had been replaced by a clock, her hands were bloody, and the look her face was one of absolute satisfaction. "Your time is up." she stated advancing with a knife raised now, her new target before her, but she didn't get far before Ruby bolted past her, screams echoing around the room and suddenly the hall as she pounding on Team JNPR's room.

"Jaune!" she screamed for their leader as the door slowly opened revealing a hooded teen with some weird mask and in each hand a bloody hatchet making Ruby pale in horror. Her mind went blank as she darted down the hall tears streamed from her eyes as she creamed for help, for anyone to come to her aid. But that's when she came face to face with him.

His skin was a plastery white, his hair black and greasy, her appeared as though he was a rag doll in his movements. His cloths were black and white devoid of almost all color, and from between his sharpened teeth came a horrid cackle as he slowly made his way towards her, his laughter getting louder as she shrank, tears still streamed from her eyes, but her blood was frozen. "All around the Mulberry Bush, the monkey chased the weasel." he began his song, but hearing this snapped her back to her senses, and drawing up every bit of her aura that she could she ran as fast as possible, she ran out the door of the dorms, and kept running deciding she would never stop until she got home, her screams echoed across Vale.

Seeing her run from the dorms Yang turned towards Blake giving her a big hug "Nice job my little Blakey.. I mean Clockwork."

"Please let go of me Yang, this clock is starting to push against me." she stated devoid of emotion as usual while Weiss got up from her bed.

She looked a little ticked removing the fake knife from her nightgown "At you don't have to clean fake blood from your cloths. This is expensive Yang!" Weiss added bitterly.

"Yeah but it was so worth it." Yang replied walking out the door to congratulate JNPR. She knocked oon the door only to come face to face with Ren in a badly made clown mask, with crayon colored on top labeled "Laughing Jack" which suddenly confused Yang while Jaune stepped next to him still fully dressed as Ticci Tobi with the other members of JNPR stepping behind them.

Knowing the look he was getting Ren answered her "I used up all the spare fabric on the other's costumes, best I could do." he answered only for Jaune to suddenly input.

"Then why did I hear another scream?"

Yang looked confused and was about to question when she noticed the rest of JNPR go pitch white, Pyrrha pointing behind her "What?" she asked playfully feeling a clawed hand on her shoulder, her blood started to grow cold at the words.

"The monkey though twas all in fun..." the voice grew sinister as Yang slowly turned her head to face this, her mind was racing on overload, her fears playing out in front of her.

"Pop goes the weasel..."


End file.
